


Don't Touch

by holy_wow



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Power Bottom, little bit of after care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_wow/pseuds/holy_wow
Summary: Forrest has a wonderful night with his boyfriend and lover Ignatius.





	Don't Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I love Forrest/Ignatius. I have since I first read their support. So of course the first thing I write for them is PWP. Anyway, this ended up longer than I thought and as much as I like it I'm tired of it. So, sorry if there are mistakes I missed in my rushed editing.

Forrest smiled, savoring the moment. No matter how many times he'd found himself in this position he couldn't help but marvel at it none the less. Ignatius looked good, sitting so nicely for Forrest. He was wearing a set Forrest was rather proud of, too. Over the years Ignatius had gotten better at wearing things he actually liked, cute things, and Forrest had gotten better at tailoring for men. It was a necessity, really, considering Ignatius only had gotten bigger since they'd met. Still, it wasn't all that much of a hardship for Forrest. Not when the results looked like that. 

His dark hair fell over his broad shoulders, lush and dark. Forrest loved to drag his fingers through it, which probably why he took such good care of it. Now Forrest reached to push it back, not letting his boyfriend hide behind it. The blush that spread across his face and down his neck was delicious. He was wearing a matching set of lingerie for Forrest, which was a treat. It embarrassed Ignatius how he could fill out a keyhole sweater better than some of the women they knew let alone get him into a nice bra, and it was always nice of him to wear the full set for Forrest. 

Forrest let his hands trace the straps down. The lace was lovely against his tanned skin and Forrest couldn't help but grope around the bra. His hands couldn't hold it all but Ignatius made a little whimper above him. Forrest found his nipples and grazed his thumb over them through the lace to get another little noise. He succeeded, of course, the tiniest noise making Forrest's blood run hot. He fondled them, rubbing and pinching and tugging, until the buds hardened against the soft bra. When he looked up Ignatius was barely peeking at him, his lip between his teeth. Forrest couldn't help how pleased he was to know Ignatius was watching him. 

He pushed them up, watching them squeeze together, before stretching up to kiss Ignatius. The bigger man stretched, just a bit, trying to press closer without breaking the rules. Forrest let him get away with it, licking at his lips until they opened and he could deepen the kiss. He crawled up onto Ignatius' lap, trying to fit around the man's glorious thighs. Still, he couldn't rightly settle there, wanting to hover over Ignatius, holding his jaw and commanding the kiss. It was full of teasing, forceful, tongues. He only let up when Ignatius gave another whine, shifting and pressing too much for Forrest to let him get away with. 

Forrest settled back, taking a seat on his thighs, and with a quick flick pinched a nipple in slight reprimand. Ignatius bowed his head in apology, looking properly sorry, and Forest got comfortable. He loved sitting on Ignatius' lap. There was something about having somebody so powerful beneath him that was exhilarating. Like sitting on a behemoth throne just for him. Forrest let his finger trail down the plains of Ignatius' chest and stomach to the top of his lace panties. They were soft and delicate things, straining as Ignatius' cock swelled and heavy balls grew tighter. Forrest pressed a finger to the damp spot at the tip and then down the length of the cock. 

Then he looked up to make sure Ignatius was still watching, He was, of course. Pupils blown, hair falling just almost in his face, licking at his lips and gasping for air. His cheeks were flushed, shoulders taut. It was such a good look on him. "You've gotten so big," Forrest cooed, complimenting to watch Ignatius flush even more. Not that it wasn't true. Ignatius had a fitting dick to match everything else about him, honestly. It was thick, maybe a little stout, with a nice curve to it that Forrest more than appreciated. 

"How are we going to fit it?" Forrest asked, grinning to see Ignatius embarrassed over what would barely constitute as dirty talk. He hummed, gripping the dick through the lace and tugging lightly. "Tell me, darling." 

It took Ignatius a few tries to get started. "We have to stretch it," he stuttered. 

"It?" 

Ignatius swallowed thickly, breathing ragged. "Your ass." 

Forrest nearly purred, continuing to pull at his lover's dick. "Very good. Maybe we should get on that. This," he gives a slight twist, "looks nearly fit to burst." It's true and he's tempted to pull at the panties, already ruined, to get a look at the whole thing. Balls and all. 

Ignatius was nearly in tears and Forrest takes pity on him, carefully maneuvering back up onto his lap. He stretches up, so they're eye to eye, and gives him a kiss. Ignatius melts into it, returning it with all the fervor and gusto he can manage without moving too much, he remembers his lesson. Forrest nips at his lips, running a hand through Ignatius' hair before reaching around for the lube they have waiting. He knows Ignatius' eyes are following it closely as Forrest leans back on his knees a bit to free his hands. 

Forrest uses his empty hand to drag down his body, pulling at the hem of his pretty baby doll lingerie. It matched his hair, almost a rosy pink like his mothers, a sheer lavender color with soft stockings and tiny panties. He plays with the frilly hem, knowing Ignatius is watching, before lifting it as he bends. He lets it sit at the curve of his back, bracing one arm at Ignatius' shoulder, the other pulling his own panties off. It's a bit of a fight, between his spread thighs and own hard cock, but it's worth it for the way Ignatius sucks in a breath in desperation. 

It's a bit of a juggle to get the lube on his hand but he gets it and reached behind to begin stretching out his hole. His own fingers, thin like a musician's, weren't nearly as efficient as Ignatius' but he wasn't ready to let his lover touch him yet. Ignatius swallowed thickly and Forrest leaned his head down to suck at that throat, nibbling at his adam's apple before shifting again. It was a partially luck that he did it without stepping on Ignatius's gut, but Forrest was able to push himself up so his cock was at Ignatius' lips. 

"Make me cum," Forrest demanded, shivering as Ignatius opened his mouth to drag his tongue along the tip. Forrest stretched his arm behind him, leaning over Ignatius' head, to begin thrusting his fingers in. It probably didn't look the best, but Ignatius' eyes were closed as he swallowed more and more of Forrest's cock, so he told himself not to worry. He was starting to get a bit impatient himself, to feel his lovers thick cock inside him. Proof of it in how he could already feel his climax approaching, Ignatius hollowing his cheeks as relaxed his throat to ease all of Forrest in his mouth. 

Forrest couldn't help but thrust in a bit, fucking Ignatius' mouth as he panted, free hand digging into his dark hair. The climax came up fast, Ignatius pulling back just enough to make room. Forrest felt his fingers slip, but that was fine, though he was careful to keep that hand off of his lover's face as he sagged. His cock slipped from Ignatius' bruised lips, his pupils blown, and Forrest made sure to lean back enough to feel that thick cock against the curve of his ass. Forrest wondered if there would be marks in the arm of the chair tomorrow. 

"Carry me to bed and fuck me, Ignatius," Forrest said, trying to keep his voice stern even as he was still gasping for breath. Ignatius wasted no time hoisting him, up, making it look so effortless, and in large quick strides got them into the bedroom. For how he panted, the way he had strained in the chair, he was so gentle holding Forrest and part of the smaller man resented it. Still, he couldn’t really say anything at the moment. It wasn't like their current play was open to Ignatius going wild even if that's what the bigger man wanted. 

Ignatius set him on the bed gently, crawling up after him and taking the lube from Forrest's hand. He's quick, nearly messy, as he coats his fingers. Forrest stretches his leg's apart, humming when Ignatius finally put his hands on him, fingers tracing along his ass until he could push into him. Still so gently, slowly even, but insistent. Forrest let out a deep moan, appreciating the way Ignatius shivered to it. Forrest couldn't keep his eyes open, squirming as he fought between a feeling of 'too much' and 'so good' after already cumming. But he's relaxed, which helps accommodate what he's looking forward to. 

Ignatius slowly pushed in another, working Forrest with a focus. The smaller man could do little but roll his hips in appreciation, grabbing at the sheets as he vocalized his appreciation. He only opened his eyes when Ignatius finally pulled back, sitting on his haunches and reaching for the lube and then a condom. Forrest reached down, past his dick which was starting to harden again, to the sensitive patch of skin beneath his balls. He couldn't help but fondle himself a bit, though not eager to touch his sensitive dick yet, as he stared at Ignatius' own impressive member. Thick and heavy, fit to burst between his massive thighs. Forrest possibly moaned again at the sight. 

Ignatius fumbled with the condom but Forrest waited, fondling himself until Ignatius was ready and situating himself. Forrest nearly giggled as Ignatius manhandled him, getting them both into a comfortable position for a good fucking, and then the head of Ignatius' thick cock was pressed against his ass and Forrest took a breath in anticipation. He pushed in, leaning over Forrest and nearly blanketing him with size. It was overwhelming, to have Ignatius everywhere. Around and inside him. Feeling more and more full, thick muscles tense and flexing around him, Ignatius face so close. And if Forrest closed his eyes he could feel the bed shift, smell his lover's sweat and underlaying smell that was him. Oils and leathers from his time working with his father. 

Forrest bucked his hips up, taking in even more, and Ignatius moaned in his ear, nearly a whimper. "Forrest," he said between the noises and the smaller of them smiled. 

"Yes, Ignis?" He said, trying to sound composed even as he was panting. 

Ignatius didn't say anything else, simple continue to push until he was all the way in, filling Forrest so completely, muttering his name over and over. Forrest appreciated the moment of respite, even as he knew how Ignatius strained not to move. Such a man of focus and determination, once he had his mind set. Something Forrest love about him. He pressed a shaking hand to Ignatius' cheek, pulling him for a kiss. "Fuck me," Forrest said, again, and Ignatius obliged. It was shallow, at first, as they kissed. But then he pulled back, hovering over Forrest in a tantalizing way, and Forrest could do little but ride out each of Ignatius' powerful thrusts, his own hand finally wrapping back around his cock as it had hardened. 

Neither of them were in a position to last long. They came loudly, Ignatius nearly roaring in his pleasure, and it almost felt like too much when he pulled out. Forrest shivered and gasped, feeling like he couldn't fill his lungs enough, muscles liquid. It was such a good feeling. Addicting, really. He watched with heavy lids as Ignatius pulled off the condom and collapsed beside him. Forrest rolled, pushing away Ignatius' hair with a smile. "Are you alright?" 

Ignatius hummed, slowly opening his eyes. They would have to clean up. They both knew it. But later. Right now Forrest wanted to take care of Ignatius. Who smiled, which was a good sign. "Yes," he finally mumbled. 

"Good. I'm glad." Forrest continue to pet at his hair, knowing the bigger man liked to have fingers ran through it. "Did you like that?" 

He hummed again, reaching around to pull Forrest closer. "I guess." 

"None of that, please," Forrest huffed, feeling a bit of energy coming back with his ire. "I need to know what you like, Ignis." 

It took a moment, especially with them situating themselves after Ignatius finished tugging Forrest closer. "I didn't mind it. I like looking at you enjoying yourself," he said, blushing. "But... I really like touching you, too, Forrest." 

Forrest blushed a little too, but smiled. "Maybe not just this, then, in the future," he pondered aloud. They wouldn't think too much on it right now, anyway. He stretched up to kiss at the corner of Ignatius' mouth, letting the other man relax in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell and it's bothering you- Sakura is Forrest's mom and Oboro is Ignatius' not that I can stop you from picking somebody else. Anyway, this was mostly an excuse to put both boys in lingerie, talk about what fantastic tiddies Ignatius probably has, and generally enjoy Forrest being in control. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
